


Charred Hearts

by PriestGuts



Series: Another Prompt Bites the Dust [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Pyros gender is up to the reader in this, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scout kind of weird out because he thinks Pyro has a crush on him. (FlashFire)  (Now with respective artwork~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred Hearts

“Ah, Jeez…not again,” the Scout grumbled when he found a small, if not slightly charred, paper heart taped to his bat when everyone went to suit up for the mission.

“Wot’s tha’, mate?” the Sniper, inquired, reaching over the smaller man to pluck the paper heart to inspect to. His eyes widened slightly behind the yellow tinted aviators before his lips curled into a wicked sort of a smirk. “Oh, I see…got yerself a little admirer, do ye?”

“It’s not like that!” Fuck you, man!”

“Not like that? Then why are ye so flustered?”

“Fuck off, shit teeth!” the Scout yelled, before storming out of resupply to join the others at the front lines.

Throughout the day, as everyone fought, died and respawned, Scout couldn’t help but think back to the last few weeks. The first time he’d found a little heart taped to one of his things, he’d thought he was just being teased, but then he kept finding them. He’d found them all over the place; on his shoes, his bat on most occasions, but he’d even found one on the inside of his cap once, though he wasn’t sure how on earth the firebug had gotten the heart there. He was still trying to figure that one out.

Normally, he would have been elated to be on the receiving end of affection for once, but knowing that it was the Pyro doing it made things a little awkward for him. He’d never once seen the Pyro’s face and he didn’t even know what gender the mercenary was. He didn’t think he’d mind too much if they were a chick, but he wasn’t gay or anything. Nope. He sure was not into dudes. Not one little bit. Either way, it was seriously starting to get on his nerves. The Pyro was pretty friendly and all, but he wasn’t about to get all cuddly with someone whose face he’d never seen.

By the end of the day, he’d nearly forgotten all about the latest little incident, until he was suddenly pulled aside on the way back to base. “Whoa, what the hell?” he yelped in shocked when he was pulled between a few crates to come face to mask with the Pyro. “Dude, what the hell are you…oh jeez…” he squawked when the Pyro slowly wrapped their arms around his middle and squeezed him lightly.

Scout’s face flushed with a bright red colour, not really having expected such a bold move from the normally, except when on the battle field of course, passive person. “Uh…dude…this isn’t really…I’m not really…shit,” he stuttered, trying to find a way to let the fire started down without invoking their wrath. He’d never really been too good with words when it came to feelings. He either could find nothing to say or had far too much to say. “Listen, I probably should haven’t have let- what are you doing?” he asked, taking a step back when the Pyro finally let go of him and slowly reached for their mask.

Very shorty, the Scout was greeted with a mop of short, thick, dark curls, tanned skin and a myriad of splotchy freckles plastered across a round face and found his words failing him yet again. He found himself being stared at by a pair of rather warm brown eyes that just seemed to go right through him and had some of the fullest lashes he’d ever seen. “Shit I-“

Scout was once again cut off, but this time with a rubber gloved finger to his lips before the Pyro suddenly leaned forward and kissed him gently. Scout made a mildly distressed sound at first, but soon couldn’t help but melt into the warmth of the others’ lips, relaxing into the embrace. The kiss was too short for his liking, the Pyro slowly slipping away, leaving Scout there to let his mind catch up with what had just happened while the fire starter put their mask back on.

When Scout found himself able to breathe again, he went to call after Pyro but froze when he felt something in his hand. Looking down he couldn’t help but smile fondly when he found that the Pyro has somehow managed to slip another small, charred paper heart into his grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Art work is done by the wonderful http://alphametics.tumblr.com/ Go check them out~


End file.
